fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mike Schmidt/@comment-39661137-20190601085526
ok listen dumbos Mike Scmidt also known as Mike Afton son of purple guy is the main character of the whole game even in fnaf 3 mike isn't also from fnaf 4 he is actually the brother of the kid in fnaf 4 in fact the big brother of the fnaf 4 kid is actually a robot because in the final scene minigame he has glowing eyes and rotten skin which means he has an endoskeleton ai in him controlled by purple guy the dad of the fnaf 4 kid just to scare his son but he kills him and he also before fnaf 4 he killed his daughter at the sister location because baby killed her he William Afton made the robots just to kidnap kids and that's why he said to his kids to never go near them that's why he tried to scare them so much everyday and tell them lies about the animatronics once William realised that his daughter could actually be baby now since from all the kids he killed and made them posses the fnafn animatronics he send Michael the oldest son of his and he sent him to Sister location to save his sister and btw the youngest son of William didn't turn to fredbear or golden freddy which ever version he turned into shadow freddy his dead mom did that pretty much I think cuz the fredbear or golden freddy is already possessed by the first kid William ever killed at fredbears family diner so that place is already taken and then fredbear goes broken in fnaf 2 and the completely destroyed but still not passing on and becoming a hallucination. SO mike he went to SL where he died to ennard and ennard disguised in his skin that's why Mike also turns purple like his father cuz his father also has an endoskeleton inside to make him invincible but ennard completely took over mike's control so then goes fnaf 2 basically it goes like (freadbears family dine/Sister Location, fnaf 4, fnaf 2, SL with mike, fnaf 1 with ennard as mike, fnaf 3 mike as springtrap because of ennard leading him there). so fnaf 2 bite of 1987 blabla William gets arrested sends mike to SL so next is SL then mike controlled by ennard goes to fnaf 1 completes everything and btw fnaf 1 location is the same old location that fredbears family diners was in charge so springbonnie is actually still there but fredbear not cuz hes not a golden freddy hallucination so mike goes there into the abandoned place of fnaf 1 then he destroys the animatronics and gets into springbonnie suit ennard thought he knew everything about springlock suits but still he gets crushed by the pringlocks and dies but Mike then wakes up and possesses springtrap and now he can't pass on in the fnaf pizzeria simulator the rest of left animatronics die like lefty and etc. espeacially William who was originally supposed to be in springtrap but is scraptrap golden freddy secret jumpscare in UCN say that "it was a mistake it wasn't mean't to be for him but for you" or something like that he mans mike was innocent but still it was for good cuz ennard was in control of mike so William is in hell and all the kids souls with puppet in heaven but mike is still stuck even after the fire hes still stuck there as springtrap can't do anything and nothing but trying to do something but in UCN old man consequences minigame secret he says " rest your soul" so that means he says mike needs to rest in springtrap and just live with it until golden freddy does something until now the last fnaf games are probably supposed to be about the last possessed restless soul in springtrap a.k.a mike trying to pass on all other fnaf pizzeria locations and animatronics don't exist anymore in the fnaf timeline except for 1 animatronic springtrap possessed again by Mike. And through the whole game we just witness how painful Mike's life and his family's life was hard because of William creating the fnaf kidnap and posses crisis